


Simbología de almas

by Liliana_M



Series: El baúl de recuerdos de OMORI [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Basil es muy gay, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mari vive, Omori Au, Omori Au - Amnesia, Psychological Trauma, Sunny vuelve a casa, Terapia, Trauma, Yo solo queria escribir algo de pelusa, me estoy tomando muchas libertades, no me mateis, por favor, simbología de plantas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliana_M/pseuds/Liliana_M
Summary: Sin recuerdos ni familia, las primeras memorias de Omori son un techo blanco y un montón de preguntas sin respuestas. 4 años después del accidente un girasol asoma por su vida.Un AU de Amnesia que nadie pidió.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Series: El baúl de recuerdos de OMORI [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114733
Comments: 23
Kudos: 22





	1. El prólogo de una vida

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Are you out there? My best friend...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812444) by [Nyashini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyashini/pseuds/Nyashini). 



> Yo solo quería hacer un Au de Sunny desaparecido y con amnesia. Pero no domino el ingles para esto, pues soy el primer fanfic español y vamos tirando.  
> 5468 palabras para el primer capitulo, ¡vamos allá! :D
> 
> (Creditos a Omocat por el juego Omori, hermoso).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo solo quería hacer un Au de Sunny desaparecido y con amnesia. Pero no domino el ingles para esto, pues soy el primer fanfic español y vamos tirando.  
> 5468 palabras para el primer capitulo, ¡vamos allá! :D
> 
> (Creditos a Omocat por el juego Omori, hermoso).

Sunny desapareció hace 4 años. O eso es lo que todo Faraway sabe. Pero no están del todo equivocados.

Sunny se fue, desapareció en una bruma blanca de incertidumbre. Ahora solo está Omori. Omori es un chico con amnesia. Su pelo es negro y corto, con un flequillo adornando su cara suave. Sus expresiones son así también, suaves. Como si siempre estuviera en una constante calma lejana, viendo el paisaje que sus ojos perciben. La gente ama su sonrisa, quizás porque es reconfortante o quizás porque es tan suave que parece estar siempre presente. Quizás no en sus labios, sino en sus ojos. 

Los ojos de Omori son negros como un vasto cielo nocturno. Cuando está feliz centellan pequeñas estrellas en su mirada. Si está triste, sus ojos son como dos ventanas en la lluvia. No te toca pero puedes verla. Puedes ver el paisaje nublado llover, amenazando con romper el frágil y empapado cristal. La gente suele sentir una gran melancolía al verlo llorar. Intentan consolarlo, aunque Omori a veces piensa que se están consolando a sí mismos también. Como si el paisaje en sus ojos les trajera recuerdos. Aunque ese hechizó se rompe cuando el cristal se fractura. Cuando todo es demasiado para él y llora tan fuerte que siente la tormenta...y los demás también. Allí es donde todos se vuelven cálidos y blandos con él. No les gusta verlo llorar.

O quizás no les gusta sentir la tormenta. Omori siempre duda.

Desde que perdió sus memorias duda de todo. A veces, cuando no recuerda un detalle, hasta se altera. Tiene miedo de olvidar. Aunque su mente parece ser el contrario. Su mente no quiere recordar, se niega a decirle cuál es su nombre. De donde viene o a donde iba. No sabe quién es su familia o amigos. Ni siquiera que le pasó.

Bueno en realidad, sí. Pero no lo recuerda, es distinto cuando te lo cuentan.

Un coche, él en la carretera y luego el hospital. No hay respuestas para el doctor, ni siquiera un nombre. Y todos están preocupados y confusos. Cree recordar que le dio un ataque de pánico. Quizás por eso nunca supo que le pasa al conductor, no tuvo el tiempo de preguntar. Tampoco es que hable mucho. Y su voz es tan suave cuando habla que muchos no lo oyen. O eso dicen todos. Omori muchas veces siente que no está viviendo, sino que está viendo a alguien vivir por él. Alguien que se llama Omori, que es suave y callado. Una persona que maneja bien los silencios incómodos y sabe cómo consolar a alguien. Omori es alguien agradable para todos. Incluso cuando todos los del orfanato saben que no tiene memorias. Que no puede decir si tenía un padre y una madre cálidos. Quizás dos madres, quizás solo una madre o padre. ¿Dos padres? Sabe que Anai tiene dos ahora. Pero él no sabe, incluso 4 años después no está seguro de que responder a esas preguntas. ¿Tenía hermanos? ¿Mascotas? ¿Amigos? ¿Tenía...una vida feliz? ¿Él era feliz? O quizás...se escapó de una familia cruel. A él le gusta pensar que era feliz, aunque duele no saber por qué. Pero lo era, y ahora también lo es.

Aunque no se sienta como si fuera su vida, él es feliz. Su terapeuta dice que es algo llamado "disociación". Que su mente se aleja de la realidad. A él no le hace ni pizca de gracia. Si no fuera suficiente su amnesia, ahora hay cosas que no recordara porque su mente no estaba allí para hacerlo. Es irritante. Lo era hace 3 años cuando se enteró y sigue siéndolo. Pero ahora lo controla mejor, sabe enfocarse cuándo su mente empieza a volar lejos. También maneja bien sus ansiedades y bloqueos. Quizás por eso es tan raro ver a Omori enojado. Ahora sabe cómo calmar sus emociones cuando es demasiado y sus madres y amigos saben cómo ayudarlo cuando lo necesita. ¡E incluso si no supieran! Él sabe cómo decir que necesita. Sabe cómo calmarse un momento y pedir espacio. Los ataques de ansiedad aún lo dejan exhausto, pero tener herramientas para no perder el control ayuda.

Pero no todo es perfecto, no hay arreglo para todo. Quizás por eso han pasado 4 años y aún no recuerda su nombre. Realmente él no tiene uno, no cuando Omori es un apodo de su familia, el orfanato. Él quiere pensar que son parte de su familia. A su terapeuta le gusta ese pensamiento. El orfanato, sus amigos de la escuela, sus padres; todos son parte de la gran familia de Omori. Cuando piensa eso, se siente un poco más consiente de su vida. Un poco más como estar viviéndola y no verla desde detrás. 

Omori apareció solo, después de un accidente en la carretera entre dos grandes ciudades. Sin nada más que un gran vacío. En cambio, ahora, él tiene una familia, tiene una amable terapeuta y un futuro. Pero aún sigue buscando su pasado. Lo busca entre pequeños detalles en su día a día. Y para sí mismo, se dice con esperanza, que encuentra pequeños trozos. 

Algunos están entre sus plantas. Le gusta tenerlas; y las tiene, muchas y por toda la casa. Cada una tiene un lugar y un motivo. Él se levanta cada mañana para regarlas cuando el sol aún no ha salido. Hoy no es así, hoy es sábado y el sol está entrando por las ventanas con un cálido saludo. Todo está pintado de un todo dorado y a Omori le encanta la sensación de hogar que le da. Él irá a por su regadera verde con agua planta por planta. Susurrando un _"buenos días"_ y pequeños comentarios privados para cada planta. Siempre empieza desde su cuarto y aunque no le gusta tener preferencias (el ama todas sus plantas). Siempre se queda mirando un poco más, solo un poco, a su girasol.

Su girasol es lindo. Es igual a todos los girasoles que verás en internet, pero para Omori es especialmente bonito. No sabe por qué pero ama como se gira siempre buscado la luz solar.

 _Hoy es día soleado y su girasol debe estar disfrutándolo mucho_ , piensa Omori mientras lo riega. Al principio de todo esto, cuando tuvo su primera planta en mano. Solo por una coincidencia de hechos, Anai le regaló una flor. No recuerda cuál, no importa. Murió igualmente porque no sabía qué hacer con ella. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con él mismo. Y la muerte de su planta le dio una gran ansiedad, en ese momento deseo que Anai nunca le hubiese dado la pobre planta. Ahora él ama a Anai un poquito más, solo un poquito, por ello. Mat siempre se queja de eso y Omori cree que tienen secretamente una competición por quién le da los mejores regalos desde ese día. Ahora, a él no le importa siempre y cuando no peleen por ello. Una vez paso y él acabó llorando porque no quería hacer sentir mal a ninguno de sus amigos. Él los ama por igual y aunque Anai sea su amiga del orfanato, Mat tiene un punto por ser su primer amigo de la escuela.

Omori sacude la cabeza cerrando los ojos con una pequeña mueca. _¡Esos dos...! Ahora él también está pensando en todo lo que hacen como una competencia..._ Omori suspira y acaricia su girasol con una sonrisa suave. Le dice buenos días y le pregunta si está disfrutando del sol. Omori ríe, _¡por supuesto que lo es!_ Y por un momento piensa en ese gato callejero que siempre está al sol. Él también debe estar feliz, recostado en el suelo caliente. Quizás debería ir a darle algo de comer y quizás le dejé acarícialo. Omori descubrió que el pelaje suave y cálido en su mano le calma. Le gusta acariciar animales por eso, y prefiere los gatos por su tranquilidad. Por otro lado, los perros son sus favoritos cuando necesita un poco de esperanza y felicidad. A veces, incluso, disfruta de un pequeño pájaro en su mano o darle de comer a un hámster o conejo.

Con una sonrisa sigue regando sus plantas, dando buenos días y preguntando cosas a sus compañeras. Su caléndula siempre es la que recibe más conversación, simplemente porque así es su personalidad. Omori les da una personalidad a cada flor, gustos y disgustos. Él pensó que era raro, pero resulto una buena forma para practicar la comunicación. A veces hasta Anai y Mat se unen a sus conversaciones, lo cual es embarazoso. Pero a ellos les gusta avergonzarlo y él no puede enojarse por ello.

Un bostezo se abre paso cuando terminó de regar sus plantas y recuerda que aún no ha comido nada. La verdad, ni siquiera se ha peinado. Así que va al baño a arreglarse un poco.Por alguna razón, el espejo del baño nunca le ha favorecido. Antes le daba inseguridad verse porque era como no verse. No sabía a quién estaba viendo. Ahora no es tan distante a esos tiempos, pero ya no es la misma ansiedad. Ahora a _digi_ -evolucionado (ja, Matthew suele usar esa palabra) a una frustración. Su cabello está hecho un nido de aves y el reflejo le responde con la misma mueca. Él no es un chico alto, no es moreno (más bien pálido, aún tiene que explicar que su tono de piel es normal y sus amigos no dejan de bromear en Halloween con esto...o más bien todo el tiempo) y tampoco es lo que se podría llamar atlético. Él solo es un chico promedio (quizás un poco más bajo que el promedio pero solo por un par de centímetros) de piel blanca y flacucho. Él es normal (cuando no está pareciendo un dibujo animado monocromático) y quizás eso es lo he más le irrita. Es tan normal que no hay nada que le distinga de todos los otros chicos perdidos. Desaparecidos. Porque él lo sabe, oh si, lo sabe muy bien. Sabe que (quizás, solo quizás, ya que nunca está seguro) hay una familia desconsolada porque han pasado 4 años y su hijo no esta. Al menos, la familia de Jack lo estaba. Y él también está así. Omori está perdido y triste, ¡y frustrado! 

Él respira. Lentamente, contando desde 4 a 8 y de vuelta. No necesita mucho, ya tiene práctica. Él ya sabe qué hacer y su cuerpo también. Se calma y se cepilla el pelo.

Su pijama a rayas ya no cae en su cuerpo, pero tampoco le queda del todo bien. No sabe por qué le importa pero lo hace. Su madre diría que es por la adolescencia, y ella lo hace. Ahora que lo piensa, ella debe estar en el trabajo ya. Una pena, no le dio tiempo a despedirse y desearle bien día. A ella le encanta preguntar sobre las conversaciones con sus plantas y darle un beso de buenos días. ¿Quizás lo hizo mientras dormía...? No puede saberlo (no es que no lo recuerde y está bien, no puede saber todo siempre) pero le daría pena que se fuera sin el beso (y le da rabia la incertidumbre). 

Pero es un detalle que deja pasar mientras se viste. Hoy es sábado y en una rápida revisión en el calendario descubre que sí, hoy había quedado con sus amigos. Anai había dicho que llegaría un poco tarde pero estaría allí. Mat y su hermano Matt también vendrían (Omori se ríe y no puede evitarlo, es el chiste que más le gusta de su pandilla). Jack no podría, o eso cree él. No respondió. Odia cuando hace eso, pero no puede enojarse del todo. Jack es mucho mayor y ellos solo son unos adolescentes. Y está bien, Jack aún lo visita así que no tiene nada que pedirle (pero aún da una tristeza en él, 4 años pasaron tan rápido).

Omori parpadea y mira la hora. Otra vez se quedó pensando y suspira. Es raro que su mamá no lo haya llamado a desayunar ya. Coge su regadera y sale de la habitación.

Justo saliendo (el sonido de la puerta cerrándose choca con el olor de la comida hecha) hay una planta para saludarlo. La gente aún preguntándole que hace eso allí le trae una sonrisa. Quizás poner un cactus frente a su puerta, en una mesa alta (en serio, es solo un tercio más bajo que la lámpara que está parada al lado) no fue su mejor idea. Pero le da igual si les pincha mientras no derriben a su compañero. 

Él lo riega y le da los buenos días con esa voz suave que todos dicen que tiene. Le pregunta que tal está y si el calor del verano no le molesta (es cactus, claro que no, pero igual lo pregunta y se ríe). Luego se mueve hacia el comedor para agarrar una silla y regar las plantas que cuelgan al rededor del salón (algunas cecilias y un par de musgos). Él pasa por la cocina, solo para saludar a su mamá.

 _Buenos días, mamá_. Omori pasa por su espalda sin pararse y mira por el rabillo la comida de la mesa. Panqueques. A Omori le encantan y es tentado a parar y comer. Pero no, primero sus plantas. Son su responsabilidad al fin y al cabo.

 _Buenos días, cariño_ , oye la voz cálida de su mamá responder mientras sale al comedor. Él coge una silla y vuelve al salón, esta vez no pasa por la cocina. No quiere molestarla.

Llegando al salón, agarra su regadera y comienza con sus buenos días. Hace algunos chistes de alturas mientras tanto. Algunos les saca una risa y otros a su mamá. Quien para cuando baja de la silla está mirándolo con amor desde la puerta de la cocina.

 _Recuerdo cuándo tenías miedo a subirte a esa silla_ , ella sonríe con orgullo, pero Omori solo se sonroja. Cuando vino a esta casa muchas cosas le daban miedo y no sabía por qué. Las alturas, el agua, las arañas... Sinceramente, fue vergonzoso hiperventilar en una bañera, pero él sabe que no estaba allí cuando pasó. Estaba en otro lugar, más oscuro y más profundo. Y se estaba ahogando, lenta y pesadamente.

Omori sonríe a pesar de sus pómulos rojos, pero es ese tipo de sonrisa que en realidad se ve como una mueca. Su madre no pierde ni una pizca de amor en sus ojos.

 _Vamos a desayunar, hoy habías quedado con alguien, ¿no?_ , y allí está otra vez. Su voz desprende calidez y amor. A veces hasta puede sentir que es su hijo biológico, ya que comparten la misma calma. Sonrisas suaves y ojos emotivos que se toman su tiempo en observar su alrededor.Omori sonríe divertido mientras se sienta en la mesa. Pero ella es pelirroja de ojos morenos, piensa. Y quizás no importa el aspecto (tiene la piel pálida como él y se quema igual de mal, madre siempre está regañándolos en veranopor eso). Pero no puede evitarlo, sentir que hay alguna persona que comparte similitudes biológicas porque son de sangre. 

No la ama menos por ello, nunca. Menos por todo lo que ha hecho por él. Y un poco menos aún cuando lo deja peinarla. Su pelo es sedoso, hermoso y Omori se divierte pasando sus manos por él. _¿Tengo algo en la cara?_ , mama le sonríe y hace señas con la mirada a su comida. Si, cierto, estaba comiendo. Por suerte ella sabe que él suele irse a sus pensamientos mucho. 

_Céntrate, Omori_ , se repite y toma el primer trozo de panqueques. Sonríe instantáneamente. Y a veces se le hace raro sonreír tanto (Anai comparte su pensamiento). A veces siente que cuando sonríe su girasol se gira a verlo. Siente que es pacífico lirio del valle en la encimera de la cocina resplandece. Y quizás, solo quizás, todas sus plantas se sorprenden como si fuera un regalo de la vida.

Pero Anai dice que siempre que esté feliz parece sonreír. Sus ojos están cálidos, según ella. Quizás por eso sus plantas crecen mejor desde que empezó a ser más feliz. A vivir más su vida y dejar la frustración de su pasado para luego. Jack siempre resplandece cuando sonríe. Anai parece querer reír (en cierta forma lo hace) y Mat tiene una mini competición consigo mismo para hacerlo sonreír. Él está feliz, pero los demás parecen estarlo aún más cuando les sonríe. Es como decirles que los quiere a pesar de que los mira cada día con amor.

Omori sigue comiendo en silencio y recuerda la primera vez que le dijo _"te quiero"_ a sus madres. Fue hace un año, había tenido una pesadilla y ellas estaban consolándolo. Su madre le sujetaba la mano con una sonrisa reconfortante a pesar de que sus ojos brillaban en preocupación. Ella tenía trabajo mañana y se veía cansada como el demonio. Pero allí está, perdiendo tiempo con él. Ella podría irse, su otra madre está allí. Abrazándolo mientras le hacía círculos en la espalda, le decía algo, pero él solo escuchaba su tono. Era dulce y calmante y parecía ajena a las manos de Omori presionando sus uñas en sus brazos, aferrándose con fuerza. Él recuerda estar entre los brazos de su mamá y mirar incesante al rostro de su madre. Tenía miedo de olvidarlo, ella era la que menos podía estar con él. Recordó estar en silencio a pesar de sus hipos y sollozos (o al menos así se sintió). Tenía tanto miedo, no sabía ya por qué. Su pesadilla se esfumó y dejó paso a los detalles de calidad la calidez de sus madres. Recuerda abrir la boca queriendo decirles _"gracias por estar aquí"_ y en cambio deletrear _"te quiero"_. Casi puede sentir lágrimas en sus ojos al recordarlas las dos dándole caricias y besos, llorando de felicidad y asegurándole que ella también lo aman. Aún puede sentir la misma calidez en su pecho de ese día y...

Omori se atraganta en medio de su pensamiento y bebe zumo de naranja intentando no morir aquí.

Su mamá se rio, sin preocuparse tanto. Madre siempre fue la más preocupada por Omori. Siempre queriendo estar en todo, pero también la que más trabaja fuera de casa. En cambio, mamá trabaja en casa y siempre parece tener tiempo de sobra. Ella es lenta y solo porque quiere (a veces le irrita, pero no la cambiaría).

Omori le saca la lengua a su mamá y ella se ríe más. Ella es la más bromista de la casa y le pego eso a Omori. Quizás por eso se lleva tan bien con Anai (él recuerda el miedo que sintió de que lo cambiaran por Anai, si ella no hubiera sido adoptada antes...). Él ama verlas juntas, haciendo bromas y luego mirándolo, esperando su reacción. Quizás por eso práctica tanto sus chistes de plantas, a ellas les encantan que siga sus chistes. Explotan en euforia.

 _¿Aún tienes plantas que regar? Se te va a hacer tarde, Omori._ Él se sobresalta y mira la hora. No es tan tarde, pero sí que debería avanzar. Le quedan las plantas del comedor y las solitarias del piso de arriba. Así que se levanta y empieza a recoger los platos.

 _Ya recojo yo, cariño._ Su madre no pierde tiempo en decirle que lo hará ella. Que no hace falta, que ella lo hará. Y Omori suele dejarla hacerlo, pero hay días que no. Y hoy es uno de esos días. Así que coge el plato de sus manos y la mira a los ojos. _"No hace falta, lo haré yo"_ está escrito en sus ojos nocturnos y ella sonríe. Se deja ganar como él suele hacerlo.

Abre el grifo y empieza a lavar mientras ella solo pasa un trapo por la mesa. Omori se toma su tiempo mientras su mente toma un descanso. Mira por el rabillo del ojo el lirio del valle que aún debe regar. Su mamá le da un beso en la cabeza susurrándole algunas palabras de agradecimiento y cariño. 

_Estaré en la sala de estar, no tardes mucho._ Ella le recuerda que el tiempo sigue. Sus manos terminarán de lavar unos 5 minutos más tarde, se secara las manos con un trapo rojo, pero sus ojos aún miraran el lirio.

El lirio del valle es otra de esas plantas que reciben un poco, solo poco, de atención de más. Esas que tienen trozos de su mente entre sus pétalos, pero no puede nada más que percibirlos como un aroma familiar. Él la riega con calma, pero los dedos de mis manos vibran y su estómago se retuerce en un cosquilleo. Y por un momento se queda mirando la dulce flor, intentando ver o percibir ese pequeño trozo de memorias que hay allí...

Pero está muy escondida y no puede verlo. Omori se mueve más allá de la cocina y empieza a regar las flores del comedor. Su terapeuta le dijo que las flores pueden ser representantes de algo o alguien cuando salió este tema. Recuerda los nervios y miedo que tuvo de explicarle está emoción tan extraña. Suspira y mira las flores. A veces sentía que estaba intentando definir una persona a base de flores. A veces fue simple, el girasol que siempre se gira a sonreírle es muy agradable y aunque es una descripción simple, funciona para él. Su lirio es... simplemente encaja; allí, en la cocina con él mientras ayuda a su mamá a cortar algo. Se siente como alguien al lado mirándolo con un suave orgullo y casi...casi puede darle forma a esa presencia.

_Casi._

Pero no todas son así, por ejemplo, el comedor. Está lleno de plantas juntas en una zona. Ese es el intento de conseguir definir a otra presencia que tenía. Había pedido diferentes plantea que le parecían adecuadas, leyendo significados y mirando imágenes por su teléfono móvil. Pero al colocarlas...siempre había algo faltante. Igualmente Omori las amo cada una, tal y como amaría cada aspecto de esa persona. Y por lo tanto las cuido y regó.

Esquivo la gran mesa con sillas (una faltante debe recordar ponerla en su sitio) y miro el reloj colgado en la pared mientras se acercaba a la primera planta. El tiempo siempre parecía pasar tan rápido...Omori se preguntó si su mamá tiene esta sensación también cuando se queda haciendo algo por mucho.

Omori regó primero el aloe vera, no mucho, ya que es una planta de poca agua. Él estaba muy orgulloso de esta planta (Mat siempre rueda los ojos cada vez que Omori menciona que es una planta curativa, pero no parece particularmente molesto). Ahuecó una de sus ojos en su mano y le dio los buenos días. Le pregunto _"Qué tal estás, Doc?"_ en ironía a sus propiedades curativas y continuo regando. Había dos plantas más al rededor de una de las dos estanterías del cuarto. Les dio buenos días y su cantidad de agua. La maceta más cercana al aloe vera contenía violetas. Eran lindas y significaban confianza y lealtad, incluso modestia. La otra maceta estaba pasando la estantería y tenía alcándoras. Eran unas flores blancas que parecían pequeños molinos, hermosas. Además, le hacía gracia su otro nombre _"vicanpervican"_. Significaban amistad y por alguna razón ese conocimiento le hacía sonreír. Le gustaba emparejar las violetas con estas flores. 

Luego en un jarrón cercano a la estantería, situado en una mesa alta, estaba un trozo de hinojo. Lo había recogido recientemente y se estaba marchitando ya. Pobre, le gustaba, tenía un significado de fuerza que le dio algo a la habitación. Y junto a él una maceta en el suelo con algunos tomillos. Justo estaban en sus últimos momentos de floración, ya que era mitad de verano. Le gustaba pensar que esta planta lo atrajo por su significado de constancia (algo que realmente necesitaba mucho en el momento que la obtuvo) y apoyo. Fue la primera planta en llegar al comedor. La base de toda su búsqueda de la perfecta flor.

Terminado el comedor se apresuró a las escaleras para subir arriba (por alguna razón nunca le gustaron las escaleras, fue donde tuvo su primer ataque de ansiedad por las alturas). Nada más subirlas lo saludo una linda hortensia bicolor. Sus lindos colores azulados y morados le gustaron mucho y le intrigó saber que en realidad, este es un color natural. Nada artificial como otras flores (rosas azules, por ejemplo). Cogió la maceta y movió la flor a otra mesa. Había un par frente de la escalera, adornando un cuadro de un paisaje romántico en acuarela (un regalo de bodas muy lindo de su tío) y Omori siempre están moviéndola. Ayer estaba en la izquierda, hoy en la derecha. 

Limpiando un poco el polvo de la mesa, le dio su ración de agua. Por alguna razón, está flor le dio un malestar extraño desde que investigó un poco. Al parecer, eran un mal presagio de peleas o discusiones. Desde ese día lo puso inquieto. Pero eso no le detuvo a darle los buenos días o quedarse hablándole de sus inquietudes durante horas en la terraza (menos en verano e invierno).

Inspiró y giro a la izquierda entrando en la habitación de invitados. Aquí había un par de sus primeras flores. Las dos variedades crasas, como si fueran hermanas gemelas pero compradas en tiempo distinto. A Omori le gustaba ponerlas juntas en una de las mesitas de noche o el escrito frente a la ventana, como un par de gatos perezosos (oh sí, el gato, debe coger comida para él). Las movió al escritorio con una mirada amable y las regó preguntándoles sobre su tiempo juntas. A Omori a veces le gustaba reorganizar sus flores y las separaba algunas veces para que conocieran otras plantas. Pensó que así apreciarían más su tiempo juntas.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la habitación con un _"click"_. Arriba hacia más fresco por alguna razón y deseaba pedir un cambio de habitación, odiaba el calor excesivo del verano. Pero despertarse sin su girasol era...no le gustaba el sentimiento. Su girasol era un apoyo emocional (uno estúpido para algunos como Joseph, pero lo era y lo ayudaba, eso era lo importante). Y luego estaban las escaleras...Así que no lo hizo, Omori siempre fue un conformista igualmente (o casi siempre, le gustaba pensar que podía tomar las riendas si querría y a veces hasta lo hacía).

Fue a la habitación de sus madres, ellas le dieron permiso para entrar y regar hace mucho, pero aún levanta la mano para tocar sin querer. Abre la puerta y va hacia la última planta del día. Tocó los pétalos del clavel, rosas. Una ola de melancolía lo golpeó. El clavel fue un regalo de sus madres después de una noche de estar mirando significados juntos. Significaba amor eterno de una madre a su hijo. Era una de sus plantas más preciadas y aunque quería tenerla en su habitación, quiso dejársela. _Un recuerdo de lo grandiosas que son como madres_ , les dijo cuando lo puso en la mesita de noche. Aún puede ver a su madre intentando no desmoronarse cuando dijo eso. Las plantas, en esta casa y en esta familia, era siempre muy emotivas. Fue una forma de expresión para Omori, junto con su arte. Le encantaba dibujar (y Mat se aprovechaba de eso en su competencia con Anai). Saludo al clavel y le dio un beso en sus pétalos. Ojalá nunca se marchite. Suspiro saliendo de la habitación y bajo a su habitación rápidamente. Se le hacía tarde, siempre que regaba se le hacía tarde al parecer. Su mamá decía que daba mucho de sí a sus plantas y su madre que lo que daba era mucho tiempo. 

Saco del armario una camiseta blanca con _"No comment"_ en azul y unos vaqueros negros. Terrible idea llevar negro en verano, pero Anai dijo que ya era parte de su estilo y sinceramente sí que lo era. Algún día se volvería un dibujo en blanco y negro pero no hoy. Se vistió rápido y sacó su pequeña mochila, era un regalo del hermano de Mat. A él también le gustaba el arte, pero era más de pintar que dibujar en sí. Quizás por esto la mochila era casi un cuadro en sí, parecía un paisaje en forma de mochila. Desde la verde pradera pastel hasta el cielo cubierto de rosas, azules y algunos naranjas bajando en amarillo. Era extraño lo mucho que le gustaba el color pastel de su mochila. Quizás porque era suave como todos lo describían.

 _Ja, ¿entonces sería un dibujo en pastel si Anai evitaba que se volviera monocromático por siempre?_ Era un pensamiento divertido y anotó probar a dibujar con colores pastel. Y es que, irónicamente, Omori suele dibujar con colores. Quizás fue eso lo que llamó la atención a Matthew.

Omori empujo su cuaderno de dibujo junto con el estuche con colores a la mochila. Luego crema solar porque no, hoy no se iba a quemar. Omori tenía una misión y era no quemarse...Quizás debería dejar de apostar con Mat, le está haciendo mal. Por si acaso metió un par de pañuelos y otros objetos secundarios. Y luego salió trotando a la cocina a por las dos pequeñas botellas de agua y su almuerzo (junto con algo de comida para gatos). Cerrando su mochila tras guardar todo, se puso de puntillas intentando alcanzar el bote de galletas de la estantería de arriba. Ya casi estaba, solo a unos centímetros de la punta de sus dedos cuando...

 _Cariño, si quieres galletas solo dímelo._ Su madre encontró divertida la escena de su hijo extendiendo su cuerpo al máximo para llegar a las galletas, casi estaba subiéndose a la encimera. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras Omori se sonrojaría, como siempre. Su hijo siempre tuvo un gusto por las galletas, su favorita de chispas de chocolate. Le dijo que lo reconfortaban de una forma inexplicable, ¿y qué podía hacer ella si no darle esas galletas con leche cuando tenía pesadillas? Sería un crimen no aprender a crear las galletas perfectas para su hijo adoptivo. 

Adoptivo, ella sonrió mientras le alcanzaba el bote y sacaba una tanda de galletas en una bolsa traslúcida. Ella nunca lo llamo así y las pocas veces que su mente recordó añadir ese adjetivo, solo le sirvió como recordatorio de lo bien que había encajado Omori con ellas. Omori tomo las galletas con un dulce gracias y ella se sintió la mejor madre del mundo por nonagésima vez del día. Su niño paso por su lado, apoyando su mochila en la mesa para guardarlas y luego el cerro. Ella esperó a que terminase para guiarlo a la puerta.

 _¿Tienes tu teléfono? ¿Necesitas dinero?_ Ella preguntaría como siempre y él pondría esa carita apenada de cachorro. Siempre se le olvidaban estás cosas, no era fan del teléfono móvil y apenas pedía cosas. Algunas plantas, algunos dulces y poco más (aún recuerda su compra más cara. ¡Ni siquiera fue para él! Era para el cumpleaños de Jack). Sonrió mientras él corría a por el teléfono y le preparo un par de billetes. Aún recordaba la primera vez que fueron al centro comercial, solo para pasar el día en familia. Las dos paseando entre la multitud con su pequeño en medio agarrando de la mano a cada una. Apenas tenía 11 años, pero se agarraba a ellas como su tuviera menos. Tan asustado del mundo era en ese entonces.

Ella sonrió cuando su hijo volvió y lo acompañó a la puerta. Ahora Omori ya no tenía miedo de ir solo por las calles de la gran ciudad. Había crecido tanto y estaba tan orgullosa de él. Le besó la frente y pronto sus brazos la atraparon en un abrazo. ¿Cómo tuvo tanta suerte de tener a un niño como él? Finalmente le dio el dinero y le deseo un buen día. Omori le sonrió con su mirada cálida y se despidió. Con la puerta cerrada la casa se mantuvo en un silencio cálido mientras ella volvía al sofá con su portátil. Omori le enviaría mensajes y fotos a lo largo del día y no podía esperar para saber cómo le iría en esta nueva aventura. Su pequeño...

Suspiro con una sonrisa, realmente deseaba que algún día recuperará sus memorias y con una sonrisa le dijera por fin el nombre con el que quería ser llamado. Al final y al cabo Omori era solo un apodo, al igual que "cariño" y "cielo". Ella no podía esperar para que su niño se declara al mundo con fuerza. La misma fuerza que lo hizo llegar hasta donde está. Algún día, sabría cómo se llamaba ese niño de inocentes ojos negros que atrapó su corazón con su dulce mirada. Mientras tanto, ese niño seguiría siendo el hijo que su esposa y ella amaran eternamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadie me había dicho que la cursiva de Ao3 es tan fea >:(
> 
> Ah, bueno.  
> Seguramente haga varios capítulos aun que dudo que nadie lo lea por estar en español. Aun así, si lo leíste, ¡deja tus kudos y comentarios abajo! (No, no te estoy apuntando con una pistola, que va). Espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. No olvides dar amor a la comunidad OMORI, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! :)


	2. Un extraño en el parque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omori no es muy social pero esta orgulloso de sus pequeños logros como: saludar al conductor del bus, hablar por llamada o, quizás, hacerse amigo de un lindo chico en el parque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayuda, llevo 3 horas editando y corrigiendo este texto de 6309 palabras, para que Ao3 se vuelva loco y me estropee toda la cursiva. /llora
> 
> Entonces estoy intentando actualizar una vez por semana (en algun momento de la semana).Es mi primera vez intentando ser tan constante escribiendo así que tened me paciencia, por favor. Por otra parte, he tardado un poco de más porque estoy haciendo mas AU de Omori (sigh). No puedo evitarlo, ¿okey? La inspiración golpea como le apetece.
> 
> Adolo los comentarios así que seria hermoso si me dejas uno, ¡disfruta del capítulo!
> 
> ———  
> Lili en el primer capítulo: Que fea es la cursiva de Ao3
> 
> Lili en el segundo capìtulo: Cursiva para todos y de todas las formas /llora

La puerta se cerró detrás de él mientras las escaleras se abrían paso a su derecha. Una invitación a bajarlas y salir al mundo que lo esperaba. Se movió lentamente, apoyando una mano en la barandilla. A veces Omori deseaba no vivir en un apartamento a pesar de que, por suerte, era solo el segundo piso.

Tranquilamente bajo, observando cada pie tocar un escalón más bajo que el anterior. El aire olía a suelo recién lavado y unas voces femeninas hablaban más al frente. Omori levantó la vista a cuatro escalones del final de la escalera y vio a Lucía y la Señora Griffinson. Lucía era una adulta joven, rubia con mechas de varios tonos ocres. Su sonrisa fácil y juvenil destacó en su rostro aún de perfil. Sus ojos azules eran de un tono cenizo si no recordaba mal Omori. Ella era su vecina de abajo, del primer piso a la derecha. Estaba hablando con una voz refrescante, conversando con su vecina del frente. La señora Griffinson era una anciana amable y carismática. Sus charlas con los vecinos iban desde invitaciones a jugar una partida de Scrabble* con una cálida sopa de repollo hasta preguntas típicas de: _"¿Qué tal tu día, cariño?_ " Su cabello era de un blanco grisáceo y solía llevar diferentes tipos de sombreros que daban curiosidad a Omori. Hoy particularmente llevaba uno pequeño de un tono carmesí apagado, con algunos detalles de un blanco gastado.

Su conversación era sobre las vacaciones según pudo escuchar. Una descuidada mención de niños y la señora Griffinson ya estaba preparada para desenvolver todas las anécdotas de su nieto en Londres. Allí fue cuando Omori dio un los últimos pasos a los escalones y se acercó.

 _Oh, buenos días Omori_ , Lucía fue la primera en saludarlo. _¿Cómo has estado?_

 _Oh, hola pequeño, ¿estás saliendo tan pronto?_ Los labios rojos de la señora Griffinson se curvaron y su voz desprendió esa amabilidad cálida que tienen los ancianos con los niños. Un gran choque de edades, definitivamente.

 _Buenos días._ Incluso su voz baja resonaba con más fuerza por el eco de las frías escaleras. Refrescante. _He quedado con unos amigos._ Informó sin miedo, conocía a sus vecinas de hace un tiempo y se sentía cómodo en sus conversaciones con ellas.

Lucía pronunció un exagerado _"Oh"_ con un tono que había visto usar con niños más pequeños para mostrar interés. Él no era tan pequeño y sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero igual le sigo el juego. Era agradable a veces. No siempre sin embargo. Él no era pequeño. Por otro lado la carismática anciana había comenzado una anécdota de cuándo su nieto insistió en revisar sus tuberías (Era fan de la fontanería según entendió). Omori no tenía nada en contra de sus anécdotas, pero quería ser puntual. Estas cosas eran sus pequeños intentos de control sobre algo y lo ponían ansioso si no se cumplían... Omori estaba intentando relajarse con eso.

Así que dio un paso y dijo _"Permiso"_ para qué le dejarán pasar, ya que el pasillo era estrecho. Ellas no dudaron, se apartaron y lo dejaron pasar tranquilamente mientras se despedían. Omori avanzo y abrió la puerta de entrada al edificio.

La luz solar golpeó sus ojos y lamento no tener gafas de sol. El aire fresco lleno sus pulmones con una gran inspiración mientras la puerta se cerraba. Ah, no tenía llaves... Bueno, su mamá estaba en casa así que no había porque preocuparse. Bajo un par de escalones y pronto sus deportivas chocaron con el suelo de la calle.

Miro alrededor comenzando a dirigirse al punto de encuentro; un par de adultos charlaban en la acera contraria. Se reían como dos viejos amigos poniéndose al día. Omori sabía ese sentimiento. Sonrío, figurativamente. Entrar al orfanato siempre era una explosión de "¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¡Cuéntanos!". Hablaba tanto que su garganta ardía y acaba tomando medicación. Pero amaba la melancolía cálida que lo arropaba cada vez que nuevos niños se unían a escuchar su voz narrar pequeñas cosas. Regalos de sus madres, aventuras por la ciudad y pequeñas observaciones. Como los nombres de pájaros comunes por estas zonas o el número de gatos que se encuentra. Le gustaba compartir esos pequeños descubrimientos con los más jóvenes e imaginativos. Se sentía niño de nuevo, y a la vez, más sabio que ellos.

Omori giro a la derecha y paro en un paso de peatones junto a una pareja joven. Eran de una edad mayor que él seguramente, pero aún tenían cara joven (su madre suele usar esa expresión y, aunque no está seguro de que significa, la usa un poco). Tomados de la mano conversaban. Omori no oyó su conversación, sino que se fijó en las miradas. Suaves, amorosas y frágiles. Parecían querer romper a llorar, derretirse y a saltar de alegría a la vez. Sus madres dicen que eso es el enamoramiento (también que lo describe muy bien).

Omori nunca se enamoró. Cruza el paso de peatones.

Él ve a un perro corretear arrastrando a su dueña, quien ruega piedad si las miradas hablarán. El energético animal no parece molestarle la cuerda tensa. Omori pasa por al lado de un bar, personas disfrutando del verano. Cruza una calle cerca del instituto y ve pájaros buscando comida en el patio. También se fijará en el coordenado cambio de colores de los todos semáforos en la carretera principal y las plantas que cuelgan de balcones. Él cuenta cinco petunias, una lavanda y hasta algunos geranios (dos, misma terraza, y piensa en comprar uno).

Omori se fija en las líneas de que se crean encima de los edificios; terrazas y ventanas conectarás vertical y horizontalmente. Él mira el cielo como si fuera un   
cuadro de colores azules y nubes brumosas. Los edificios solo son rayas hechas con una regla y el suave viento que corre por algunas calles solo parece alargarlas. El mundo parece casi infinito.

_Casi._

Y cuando llega al parque, la caminata se le hizo muy corta. Suspira ya que sabe que sus amigos tardarán en llegar. Omori se queda de pie, cerca de los columpios. Mira al frente y sus ojos se desenfocan, con su mente en blanco mira lo que parece un paisaje abstracto.... Su madre dice que acabara estropeado su vista así, por lo que para antes de que su mente se acomode en la sensación. Busca al rededor algo que observar. Tiendas, árboles, suave arena y bancos pasan por su mirada. Sus ojos chocan por un segundo con un par de ojos azules, pero ellos lo evaden.

Pestañea, desconcertado. El parque estaba vacío al llegar, pero ahora hay una persona a unos metros de Omori (no la escucho, ¿cuándo llegó?).

Sus miradas se chocan otra vez, el extraño vuelve a desviar su mirada. Sus manos entrelazadas se mueven ansiosas y está levemente encorvado. Su cabello es un difuminado extraño, las puntas eran negras y las raíces extendiéndose rubias. Deslumbra una mochila simple, de tonos azules gastados, que parece haber sobrevivido durante más tiempo del que su creador le impuso. Su atuendo es simple y limpio; lleva una camiseta blanca (ve una mancha de amarillo en ella, pero no puede ver bien la imagen impresa) y unos vaqueros rotos en las rodillas (a Omori le gusta, le queda bien).

El chico parece nervioso, Omori diría que incluso perdido y siente empatía. Se sentía así más de lo que quería. Recuerda brevemente despertar en su cama, en su casa y no reconocer nada. Horrible. Así que decide acercarse a él. Y no lo mal intérpretes, Omori no es una persona social. No es un chico que coja la iniciativa en las conversaciones y el silencio es tan cómodo que bromea a veces con el mutismo selectivo. Él no cree ser bueno con las palabras, pasa mucho tiempo ordenando frases de emergencia en su mente. Le cuesta mucho hablar y quizás, solo quizás, tenga que ver con su accidente.

Pero a Omori le gusta pensar que es parte de su personalidad. Quiere pensar que las palabras no son para él, muy complejas y muy concretas. Prefiere las cosas abstractas. Sonrisas suaves para expresar su agrado, su felicidad, su aprobación o solo calidez. Era más fácil, más general e igual de apreciado. Omori pensaba que simplemente se expresaba de otra forma. Menos palabras y más pequeños toques de atención. Afecto físico silencioso, una mueca muda o un mensaje a las 3 am con un link a _"Una canción que me recordó a ti"_. Todo eso era válido en su propio lenguaje. Su forma favorita de expresión, era el dibujo.

Así que sí, Omori no era de esas extrañas pero magníficas personas que se te acercaban casualmente y te hablaban cálidamente. Él era el incómodo chico que te miraría en silencio. Pero también era el chico que intentaba superarse a sí mismo cada vez que veía una oportunidad. No es que no estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad pero, por suerte, su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo (Anai dice abraza tanto sus emociones que se olvida de compartirlas a veces).

Paro a, quizás un metro, del chico. Él se giró a mirarlo confundido. Ojos como el océano chocando con el oscuro manto nocturno de su mirada. Luego desvío la mirada nervioso mientras sus manos estrangulaban una correa de la mochila.

 _Hola._ Omori dejo resbalar las sílabas por sus labios. El chico hizo un pequeño ruido (balbuceo) de confusión. Omori pensó con cuidado como formular su pregunta suavemente (las conversaciones son tan agotadoras). _¿Por qué me miras tanto?_

Okay, vale, quizás "suavemente" no fuera su fuerte. Omori era demasiado directo con las palabras.

_¿Eh?_ El chico balbuceo un par de vocales mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor. Omori reconoció esa acción, buscaba una salida. Hizo una mueca mentalmente, no quería parecer amenazante.

_¿Estás bien?_ Omori probó otro enfoque, ladeo su cabeza en confusión. El chico balbuceo un _"Sí"_ , algunos _"Estoy bien"_ desamparados y por su respiración Omori ya no estaba seguro quien estaba siendo estrangulado; si la mochila o el chico.

_Ojalá Anai estuviera, ella maneja mejor las conversaciones espontáneas_. Pensó Omori antes de suspirar. Eso tenso más al otro. ¿Por qué esto debía ser tan difícil?

Aun así, Omori no sucumbió a la incomodidad de conversación. Probo otra vez.

_¿Cómo te llamas?_ La voz simple y plana de Omori chocaba fuertemente con los tartamudos y tropiezos del chico. Pero eso no desánimo a ninguno al parecer.

_¿Cómo?_ Omori no consiguió el nombre completo a la primera. Algo con una " _B_ " y una " _s_ " que se agudizaba.

_Ba_ , el chico trago con nerviosismo, _Basil_.  
Su lengua pareció por fin dejar de enredarse en su boca y Omori celebró una pequeña victoria mientras su pecho se coloreaba de calidez.

_Basil_. Omori probó el nombre. Le daba una sensación extraña, un cosquilleo en alrededor su mandíbula. _Un gusto, me llaman Omori_. Sonrió.

Eso pareció relajar un poco el ambiente y Basil copio su sonrisa levemente.

_¿Esperas a alguien?_ El parque era conocido como punto de encuentro para muchos adolescentes del instituto. Basil asintió y balbuceó algo de sobre una invitación.

_Yo_... Basil inspiró y suspiro mirando a un punto en el suelo ligeramente a la derecha. _Nunca he estado aquí... en esta ciudad. Es la primera vez..._ Una risa seca y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Omori pensó mientras veía las manos del chico soltar la correa y frotar las palmas entre sí.

 _Yo también estoy esperando a unos amigos._ Basil lo miro a los ojos y se apresuró a seguir. _Puedo hacerte compañía_. Los dos chicos se miraron. _Si quieres_.

Los labios de Basil se contraían intentando mantener una sonrisa vacilante mientras parecía intentar decir algo. No salió ni un sonido esta vez, ningún balbuceo. Solo un movimiento de labios.Omori se preguntó porque estaba mirando su boca y bajo la mirada a la camiseta. Ahora podía ver la imagen mejor. Era un girasol (Omori amo la camiseta al segundo). Parecía una imagen pegada en la tela, quizás hasta tenía diferente textura. Pero Omori no podía tocar el pecho de un chico que no conocía espontáneamente (tristeza).

_Me gusta tu camiseta._ Omori siguió la conversación casi unilateral. Estaba acostumbrado por sus plantas. Basil lo miro desconcertado y luego miro su camiseta. Por un segundo pareció menos nervioso y más "No sé que está pasando, pero parece que estamos continuando con esto".

_Ah, sí, es... un girasol._ Hablando de gente diciendo cosas obvias, Basil parecía haberse unido al club.

_Es lindo, ojalá tuviera una camiseta así._ Omori intento ser menos inexpresivo, quizás eso era lo que causaba el nerviosismo del chico. Así que hizo un gesto de pensar y luego añadió. _Me gustan las plantas._ Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió. Mat hacía mucho eso, a Omori le parecía agradable.

_Ah—Ah! A mí también._ El nerviosismo estrangulador se relajó y sus manos se calmaron. Colgando entrelazadas frente a Omori mientras las mejillas se espolvoreaban con carmín. Las mejillas de Basil ardían.

...

Omori ya no sabía bien como seguir. A él no le molestaba la inactividad, pero la inexpresividad que venía con ella era una desventaja en las conversaciones. Pensó en hablar de sus plantas, pero eran tan personales que le ponía nervioso. ¿Qué pensaría él, un chico de fuera, sobre sus conversaciones con sus plantas? Porque lo era, Basil estaba fuera de su círculo social. Fuera de su comodidad. Todo esto estaba fuera de su comodidad, pero solo se volvió tan obvio.

Así pues, fue el turno de Basil de arrastrar está incómoda conversación. _Sería agradable._ Dijo suavemente y tan bajo que casi no lo oye sobre sus propios pensamientos _. Que me...me hicieras compañía....y eso._ Tartamudeo mirando sus manos entrelazadas con fuerza.

Omori inspiró, así que iban a seguir con esto. Una parte de él gimió con desgana, ya iba a tener que pasar un día enteró con sus amigos. Esta conversación extra no estaba en su agenda y era energía de más gastada.

 _¿Quieres sentarte?_ _La ciudad es grande, vas a caminar mucho_. Omori sugirió un cambio de lugar. Eso ayudaba a veces a enfocar la conversación de otra forma. Paso por al lado del chico, Basil girándose siguiendo su movimiento con la mirada.

Se miraron. Basil sintió...no sabía qué sentir. Así que se sentó a su lado, agarrando la correa otra vez. Sonrío nervioso. Omori le devolvió la sonrisa, algo más calmada. Los dos miraron al frente.

El silencio se estableció otra vez.

Basil inspiró. _Entonces...¿Eres de por aquí?_ Basil miro de reojo a Omori. El chico azabache miraba al frente, sus ojos moviéndose minúsculamente como si leyese el paisaje.

 _Sí, vivo aquí._ Una suave respuesta se deslizó antes de que Omori se girase. Otro duelo de miradas, como el océano intentando tocar el cielo nocturno.

Basil bajo su mirada a sus manos y jugueteo con una pulsera que tenía enganchada en la muñeca izquierda. _Ah_

Omori lo miro un rato antes de hablar. _¿Qué plantas te gustan?_ La flora volvió la charla un poco más fácil, un poco más agradable y un poco, solo poco más fluida.

 _Oh, me gustan muchas. Por no decir todas.._. Basil restregó sus manos entre sí con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _A mí también me gustan demasiadas._ Omori pensó levemente en su hortensia bicolor pero lo descartó. Era muy linda para ser odiada. P _ero me gustan un poco más los girasoles._ Omori sonrió, tenía la atención de Basil quien lo miraba con ojos curiosos. _Me recordaste a uno por como me mirabas antes._

Basil estallo en un gran sonrojo carmesí. ¡No era su intención...!

Gritos a lo lejos y un par de pisadas corriendo despistó a Basil de su respuesta. Una chica sonriente gritaba " _¡Omori!"_ mientras agitaba una mano y corría. A su lado un chico castaño corría también. Detrás parecía venir alguien más quejándose.

Omori sonrió viendo a sus tres amigos corriendo hacia él. Se giró hacia el sonrojado chico. _Esos son mis amigos._

Basil solo llegó a pronunciar un _"Ah"_ antes de que una energética voz femenina lo interrumpiera. ¡ _Omori_!

Tres personas pararon delante del par de chicos. _Anai_ , Omori saludo a la adolescente. La sonrisa dentuda se extendió por sus mejillas arrugando sus ojos chocolate. Su piel morena estaba cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor (¿Cuánto había corrido?) y su cabello negro estaba suelto cayendo por sus hombros. Anai puso sus manos en la cadera, su pantalón rojizo era corto y dejaba ver sus desnudas piernas. Aun así sus manos no tocaron el pantalón, sino la chaqueta magenta que estaba atada allí. Omori se llenó de calidez. Ella llevaba esa camiseta sin mangas negra que le robó a Omori, aun manchada de diferentes colores acrílicos que nunca se fueron (ni se irán). Los ojos de Anai bailo entre los dos chicos antes de mirar a Omori con una mirada más pícara.

_¡Jesús!_ Resopló Matthew y junto a él su hermano. _Sí, joder. Anai nos ha pateado el culo a mitad de camino._ Matt hizo un gemido de dolor bajo mientras Mat miraba confundido como la mierda a la chica. Mat y Matt eran hermanos, siendo Mateo el mayor. Aunque no lo verías fácilmente siendo más bajo que Matthew.

Matthew era un chico de un rubio pálido de piel casi tan blanca como la de Omori. Sus ojos eran de un azul claro como el cielo sin nubes. Vestido con un chándal negro y una camiseta con estampado k-pop (Anai amaba BlackPink* y acabo arrastrando a Matt). Era más alto que Mateo por 5-10 centímetros y menor por un año. Por otra parte, Mateo era un chico de piel morena y cabello castaño, algo desaliñado. Sus ojos chispeaban confusión en un tono acaramelado y tenía una mota negra debajo del ojo izquierdo (tenía muchos lunares en su piel). Su camiseta tenía una gran imagen de un teléfono antiguo azul con un gran *"Mute Call" escrito y un fondo borroso. A diferencia de su hermano, él llevaba unos pantalones grises hasta las rodillas.

_Omori_ ~, Anai canturreo pícara, _¿quién es tu amigo?_ De repente todas las miradas estaban en el pobre Basil.

 _Se llamaba Basil._ Omori respondió impasible, ya estaba acostumbrado a esta cara de Anai. _Esta esperando a sus amigos y le estoy haciendo compañía._ Omori pestañeo. _Es nuevo en la ciudad._

Un coro de " _Ohhhhh"_ le siguió a su explicación y Anai cambio su sonrisa a una más amable ante el nervioso Basil.

_¿Nunca has estado aquí? Es un gran ciudad._ Su tono se volvió comprensivo y suave. _Estar tú solo aquí debe ser horrible._ Una sonrisa determinada rompió el lamento. _¡Me alegro de que Omori me haya hecho compañía! Es más, ¡podemos hacerte compañía todos!_ Anai sonrió entusiasta levantando un brazo flexionado y puso su mano sobre su bíceps. _No te preocupes, ¡estás seguro con nosotros!_

Mat balbuceó. _¡Espera un momento! No sabemos cuánto tardarán._ Hizo un puchero. _Las tiendas cierran a las 2 pm, Anai._

Matt sostuvo a su hermano con una mirada dudosa. _Él tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos mucho..._ Miro al chico con pena.

Basil quiso decir algo, un " _No importa"_ o quizás un " _Estaré bien"_. Pero Anai le robó el momento con una respuesta energética y una sonrisa determinada. _¡Da igual! Poco o mucho, ¡nos quedamos!_

 _¡Y tú!_ Señalo a Omori con la misma energía. _Me vas a contar todo lo que me he perdido._

Omori la miró.

 _¡Vamos! ¡No seas así!_ Su voz tomó un tono chillón molesto.¡ _Omori_!

Omori puso los ojos en blanco. _Entrometida_.

  
Anai dio un gran " _Gasp_ " poniendo la mano en el pecho, herida y ofendida. Mientras Mat se rio con una carcajada y Matt sonrió a Basil. _Ellos siempre son así._

  
Basil le respondió con un pequeño _"Ah"_ demasiado bajo para ser escuchado.

Omori procedió a contar lo que pasó ante la insistencia de Anai y (traidor) Mat. _Estaba esperando. Basil me estaba mirando "discretamente"_ (Omori hizo las comillas con los dedos y exagero su tono. Basil se sonrojó bajo la mirada de Anai). _Le hablé, nos presentamos y le dije que le haría compañía. Nos sentamos en el banco a hablar..._

  


  
Todos esperaron un momento.

_Le gustan las plantas._ Omori sonrió y Anai casi le grita a Basil de la emoción. _¿¡Te gustan las plantas!? ¡A Omori también!_

  
Mat hizo una mueca tapándose los oídos (Auch) diciendo un _"Creo que ya lo sabe, Nai"_. Mientras Matthew avanzó para sostener a Anai de los hombros para que no saltase sobre el pobre chico y lo agitara de la emoción hasta la muerte. Omori estaba bien, bien acostumbrado (también le dolían los tímpanos).

  
Basil dudo de que hacer. _¿S...Si?_ Sus manos se apretaron juntas en pánico. Omori sintió compasión por él, también había sufrido mucho los primeros días ante la hiperactiva Anai.

  
_Anai, calma, lo estás asustando._ Matt hablo intentando que la chica dejará de sonreír como una maniaca.

  
_¡Oh, pero a cuántas personas que conoces les gustan las plantas como Omori! ¡Esto es épico!_ La voz de Anai tomo un tono grave en "épico" contrastando sus casi chillidos anteriores. Omori puso los ojos en blanco y Anai carraspeó. _Lo siento._ Sonrío avergonzada a Matthew (Omori sonrió pensando que harían una bonita pareja).

Anai se volvió a Basil más tranquila. _¿Qué plantas te gustan?_ Basil la miró un rato y Omori respondió por él poniendo una mano en su hombro. _Ya le pregunté eso._

  


_Ah._ Anai miro en blanco un segundo a Omori. Él le sonrió divertido.

  
Matthew intervino mirando a la inquietud que tenía por hermano mayor. _Creo que Mat va a estrangular a alguien si no llegamos a la tienda._

  
Los demás hicieron una mueca coordinada. Anai respondio. _Llegaremos, solo ten paciencia. ¡Omori tiene un nuevo amigo!_

  
_En realidad,_ la voz de Basil se abrió paso en un suave tono, _no me importa si os tenéis que ir. No quiero molestar_.

  
_¡Ves!_ Las manos de Mat se dispararon señalando a Basil con las palmas abiertas con obviedad. _A él no le importa, podemos irnos._

  
Anai hizo una mueca molesta. _¡Está siendo educado, idiota! No como tú. Llevas siento un gilipollas desde que llegaste._

  
Matthew hizo una mueca silenciosa expresando su clásico " _Tiene un punto_ ".

  
Mat gimió exasperado y frustrado. _Yaaa, sí, lo sientooo. Uhg._ Paso una mano por su cabello. _Lo siento, eh, ¿cuál era tu nombre?_

  
Todos respondieron a la vez. 

  
_Ah, sí._ Mat dijo despreocupado. _Lo siento, Basil. No quise comportarme así._

  
Basil lo rechazo. _No pasa nada, podéis iros. En serio, no me..._ Mat lo corto, con una nueva determinación. _¡Tonterías! ¡Nos quedamos! ¿Nunca viste “Scooby Doo”? Separarse es horrible._

  
Ah, sí. Clásica referencia de Mat. Lo extraño fue que fuera sobre una película (¿Serie…?) y no un videojuego.

  
_¿Qué...?_ Basil estaba muy confundido. _¡Que no nos vamos, chico!_ Mat sonrió y se encogió de hombros. _He sido un gilipollas contigo_ , dijo cómo si explicará todo.

Anai sonrió con irónicamente, _clásico Mat cambiando de elección en un segundo_. Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza sonriendo (Oh no, Anai contraataca con una postura referencial a Edgeworth de Ace Attorney).

  
Mat se ofende y devuelve la referencia con una postura clásica del personaje favorito de Anai. Se pone de lado y señala con el dedo a Anai con las dos manos imitando a PresentMic de Boku No Hero Academia. _Oh, ¿yeaaaahhhh? ¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡Tú no puedes elegir ni siquiera que vestir!_

  
Anai lo mira con la boca abierta indignada de la mala imitación de Mat. Matthew está peligrosamente en medio de ellos dos y una "gotita anime" amenaza con aparecer ante la inminente (absurda) guerra. Basil solo puede mirar. Está muy confundido, mientras, Omori solo disfruta de narrar en su mente la pelea.

  
Anai responde a la ofensa. _¡No fui yo quien tuvo miedo de cagarla en *"One-shot" al punto de obligar a Matt a jugar con él!_ (Uh, golpe bajo. Ese juego dejó a Mat muy emocional)

  
¡Mat se tambalea pero no cede! Omori puede sentir la música de batalla incrementando (Lying Coldly elige Omori, pero un poco más acelerado). _¡Quien grito en "Mogeko Castle" y *"Ib" todo el rato, ¿eh?!_

  
Anai se sonroja, pero no sé inmuta. _¡Y tú eres un pervertido por jugarlo!_ Mat jadeo. ¡ _No, no lo soy!_ Anai no cede. _¡Si, por jugar "Mogeko Castle" y *"Kia's adventure"!_

  
Mat balbucea sonrojado. _¡No son juegos eróticos_! Matthew intenta no reírse en el fondo y de repente la música épica de Omori cambia a una más tonta. Le recuerda a la música que sonaba en "Doki Doki Literature Club" cuando Yuri y Natsuki pelean por primera vez.

  
¡Anai está a punto de rematar con otra referencia "no erótica pero si pervertida" cuando...! Matthew rompe a reír a carcajadas.Anai y Mat paran su pelea y Omori le sonríe divertido a un confundido Basil. _Pelea de referencias_ , le explica.

  
Basil no lo pilla, pero dice un _"Oh_ " y Omori lo toma. La pelea ha terminado, está vez no hay ganador (Omori intenta contarlas, deberá apuntar está en su libreta de dibujos). Omori mira a Matthew reír a carcajada limpia mientras Mat le grita que _"No es gracioso"_ y Anai parece traicionada con un " _Estaba a punto de ganar"_ en la punta de la lengua. No lo dice, pero Omori sabe que quiere. Inspira. Realmente ama a sus amigos y le sorprende gratamente lo bien que encajan. Anai es la chica energética y motivadora, también una gran líder y protectora (oficial) de Omori. Mateo por otro lado es un chico muy relajado y despreocupado, todos los posibles malentendidos lo compensa con su sinceridad y expresividad. Ellos dos son bastante explosivos juntos. Anai sabe cómo hacer saltar a la acción a Mat, siempre listo para defenderse. Mientras que Mat conoce el tipo de humor que saca de sus casillas a Anai (eso sí, nada de chistes de k-pop. Eso es pedir una muerte lenta a manos de Anai). Juntos podrían matarse, y alguna vez casi paso. Por suerte son buenos amigos y saben cuándo parar. Y si no, allí están Omori y Matthew para eso. Omori es el pasivo que no suele reaccionar a nada, lo cual no estimula más las peleas. Mientras que Matthew es... Matthew. Sentimental, a veces inseguro pero siempre leal. No sabe cómo parar las cosas, pero acaba parándolas espontáneamente.

  
_Uh, tienes unos amigos muy... Parecen buena gente._ La voz de Basil rompe la ensoñación de Omori. Él le sonríe.

  
_Si, lo son._ Omori le sonríe de vuelta.

  


  
_¿Basil?_ Una voz nueva rompe con toda la atmósfera. Todos miran al emisor. Un chico castaño, de expresión confusa y ropa anaranjada. Detrás hay otras tres personas, dos chicas y un chico. El chico es el más alto de los tres, también castaño. Por otro lado, las chicas destacan por sus cabellos teñidos de color fantasía. La más alta es azabache y tiene las puntas moradas, su cabello es corto sin tocar los hombros. La otra tiene el pelo completamente de un rosa chillón y una diadema con un lazo azul. Todos ellos parecen confundidos al extremo.

  
_¡Kel!_ Basil sonríe y se levanta. Mira a Omori y a Kel un par de veces, dudando de que decir. _Ellos son mis amigos._ Omori pestañea y Anai suelta un " _Ohh_ ".

Anai ya está girándose emocionada por más gente cuando Omori apenas se levanta. Él quiere sentirse exhausto, solo viendo a cuatro nuevas personas esperando por interactuar socialmente con él. Suspira mentalmente y descarta eso. Es bueno conocer nueva gente. Es interesante, refrescante, emocionante, exuberante y....y lo están mirando fijamente. ¿Qué?

Basil lo nota y nerviosamente carraspea. _Él es... Omori. Él y sus amigos me han estado haciendo compañía mientras os esperaba._

  
Ninguno responde, la confusión se deforma en otra cosa en cada cara y Omori no puede pillar todas del todo. Ve la inexpresividad en la "chica morada" mientras que el "chico alto" hace una mueca que no puede dar nombre. La "chica rosa" parece que la hayan golpeado con una sartén y se vaya a caer (Ah, Enredados, ama esa película). El chico... No, Kel solo está....¿sorprendido?

  
Anai rompe el silencio (tenso, ¿por qué está tenso? ¿Por qué lo miran tanto?). _Entonces, ¿vosotros sois amigos de Basil?_ Kel responde un " _Uh, sí_ " perdido pero es suficiente para que Anai continúe. _¡Genial! Basil dijo que era nuevo aquí, ¿vosotros también?_ (Omori cree ver a alguien intentando responder, pero Anai va muy veloz) _Quería invitaros a pasar el día con nosotros. ¡Podemos enseñaros la ciudad!_

  
Mateo no puede creer lo que está oyendo.  
Matthew no puede creer lo que está oyendo.  
Basil tampoco puede creer lo que está oyendo y se tambalea en un balbuceó incrédulo.  
Nadie puede creer lo que están oyendo.  
Omori tampoco, pero se lo veía venir, internamente piensa " _Oh dios, que incómodo va a ser esto si dicen que no_ ". No quiere ver a Anai decepcionada todo el día porque no pudo ver en directo lo a dos amantes de las plantas interactuar (en serio, Jack, deja de ponerle *"Natural Geographic" a Anai).

El chico alto responde primero (coherentemente) sobre las demás voces en caos. _En realidad, Mari se acaba de mudar e íbamos a explorar la ciudad todos juntos._

  
Kel aparece en escena otra vez con una energía parecía a la de Anai. _¡Si! La verdad, es que somos bastante nuevos aquí. Un par de indicaciones nos vendían bien._ Kel pone la mano detrás de la cabeza y sonríe afable.

  
Omori piensa que ellos se parecen, pero Anai es más intensa. Aun así, Kel parece un chico agradable y a Omori no le importaría conversar un poco con él.

  
_¡Ugh, Kel! ¡Eso no es lo que estaba insinuando Hero!_ La "chica rosa" parece menos mareada y más cabreada. El pobre Kel dice un " _¿Qué?"_ confundido y la chica pone los ojos en blanco exasperada.

  
_Hey, vamos Aubrey. Yo no estaba insinuando nada, solo respondí la pregunta._ El otro chico sonríe intentando calmarla. Omori piensa que su expresión se parece a la de Matthew cada vez que su hermano y Anai tienen sus peleas épicas. Pero el "chico alto" tiene un aura a responsabilidad y su tono es más confiado que el de Matt.

  
_Vaya, que mala leche tiene._ Mat murmura de fondo (Hero y Aubrey siguen hablando y Kel aún no sabe que está pasando). Anai lo mira con los ojos abiertos con una expresión de querer gritarle " _Desvergonzado_ ". Matthew parece preocupado.

  
_Eh, ¿vuestra amiga está bien? Lleva un rato mirando fijamente a Omori._ Matt señala a la "chica púrpura" que... Sí, lo está mirando otra vez. Omori no sabe qué hacer con esa mirada. Hero la mira preocupado, luego a Omori y vuelve a ella. Él toma su mano, Omori ya no esta bajo su mirada. Hero y Aubrey le preguntan si está bien. Kel también pone de su parte con un " _¡Sí, has estado mirando a Omori fijamente!"_

  
Ella pestañea. Sonríe suavemente, parece cansada. _Estoy bien, solo..._ Ella niega, pero Omori puede ver qué los demás sobrentienden.

  
Hero le sonríe comprensivo y Aubrey se gira bruscamente. _¿Ves, Kel? ¿Cómo vamos a ir con Mari así?_ Omori no sabe a qué se refiere, sus amigos tampoco. Kel parece culpable como un cachorrito triste. _No vamos a ir con vosotros, lo siento._

  


  
Anai sonríe comprensiva y está a punto de decir algo, pero Omori se distrae. Basil parece devastado. ¿Él quería pasar más tiempo con ellos? Omori está confundido. Pone una mano en su hombro. Los demás están diciendo algo, pero él no escucha. _¿Estás bien?_

  
_Ah, sí, no es nada..._ Basil ya no está tan nervioso, muy hundido en su decepción para eso. Omori insiste. _¿Qué pasa?_

  
Basil justa con sus manos, duda. _Nada, solo... querría..._ Balbucea. _No tengo con quien hablar de plantas y... tus amigos parecen agradables._

  
Omori se derrite un poco, solo un poco, cautivado por su ternura. Él está a punto de consolarlo y darle su número cuando Anai ya está detrás de él.

_Oh, ¿tú querías?_ Anai está triste también y Mat hace una mueca ante su tono (Matthew y Omori también pero interiormente).

  
Kel se mete como un niño en la conversación. _¿Ah? ¿Qué?_ Anai le responde. _¡Basil quería pasar más tiempo con Omori!_

  
¿Qué? Espera, ¡eso no es...! Basil balbucea algo sonrojado, pero Omori no le da importancia. Está exasperado de cómo Anai tuerce las cosas.

  
Kel hace una mueca y los demás también dudan. Aubrey no tarda en presionar. _¿Se supone que hemos venido a pasar tiempo con Mari y tú quieres irte con unos extraños?_

  
Bueno, ella tiene un punto. Pero eso no lo hace menos frustrante y la tensión explota. Impresionantemente, Mat toma la palabra. _¿Disculpa? ¿Qué tiene de malo querer hacer amigos? Además, ¡os invitamos a todos!_

  
Aubrey parece que va a contraatacar, pero Anai la acorrala (Y Omori narra la pelea época con mucha indignación). _¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a un amigo? ¿Cómo puedes_ _acusar a un amigo así?_ (Omori asiente de acuerdo con Anai de fondo).

  
El ambiente está tenso y subiendo. Anai y Aubrey parece que van a ir a la segunda ronda cuando Hero pone un pie en la pelea...

  


  
¡Pero no! Basil le gana en rapidez. _¡Lo siento! ¡No peleemos, por favor!_ La culpa de su tono parece apaciguar todas las posibles respuestas y Hero toma la palabra. _Basil tiene razón, pelear así no soluciona nada. Aubrey, no puedes culpar a Basil de querer hacer nuevos amigos._

Aubrey no responde y Hero va a continuar, esta vez mirando a Anai. Y Omori lo sabe, sabe que va a rechazar amablemente la propuesta. Eso significa una Anai triste y un Basil resignado. Y quizás, incluso, un Mat culpable. Omori lo entiende, están pasando el rato solos como amigos cercanos, pero realmente quería hablar de plantas con Basil. Suspira decepcionado para él mismo, esperando la sentencia.

  


  
... 

  
Pero nunca llega, otra voz corta a Hero. Mari, con una mejor compostura y una voz suave habla. _En realidad, estaba pensando. Sería genial conocer a alguien de por aquí_. Ella parece dudosa, todos parecen dudosos. Omori solo siente esperanza queriendo salir de su pecho.

  
Kel es el primero en preguntar. _Tú... ¿quieres?_ Ella asiente. _Solo si todos queréis._

  
Aubrey duda. _Si tú quieres, Mari._ En cambio, Hero sonríe. _¡Bueno pues está solucionado!_ Aubrey parece murmurar algo de " _Nada de un abrazo grupal, Hero_ " y Omori puede ver un " _Quizás la próxima_ " en los labios de Mari. Y quizás oye un _"¡Oh, sí!"_ de Kel, pero más allá de eso no sabe. ¡Su esperanza explota victoriosa en éxtasis y abraza a Basil sonriendo!

  
Anai está chillando de emoción de fondo y Mat se ríe junto con alguien más (¿Kel?). Pero eso está muy de fondo. Omori solo puede concentrarse en el cuerpo del chico atrapado en sus brazos. Está tan feliz y orgulloso de sí mismo de tener un nuevo amigo que se le escapa una risa en el hombro de Basil. Omori lo sostiene por los hombros con fuerza intentando moderarse. Basil al principio está tenso, sorprendido, quizás hasta balbuceo algo. Luego duda, sonrojado, pero se ve siendo influenciado por el ambiente alegre. Los brazos de Basil se aferran al rededor de la espalda de Omori con suavidad. Basil intenta ocultarse en él para que los demás no lo vean (falla, Kel está diciendo algo y Basil quiere morir cuando todos los miran). Hay diferentes reacciones, pero Basil las aparta cuando Omori rompe el abrazo. Un abrazo sorpresa, muy cálido y reconfortante (y tan, tan familiar) pero demasiado corto.

  
Omori sostiene a Basil un momento más por los hombros, sus manos manteniendo la atención de Basil en él. El azabache le sonríe, un poco más alegre que sus otras sonrisas. Su mirada un poco más brillante le chispea en la cara y, oh dios, Basil quiere tomar una foto. Omori le dice algo, él no oye, pero su mente balbucea una respuesta. Omori parece conforme con eso y lo suelta. Basil no sabe lo que dijo y muere internamente en silencio un rato.

  
En cambio Omori se gira a Anai deslumbrante. Ellos dos están felices, Anai ya parloteando sobre todos los lugares donde ir. Hero y Kel se impregnan un poco de esa alegría. Mat interviene, preocupado, en el monólogo de Anai. _Oye, oye, pero primero vamos a la tienda, ¿no?_

  
Anai bufa. _¡Otra vez con la tienda!_ Matthew está listo para intervenir cuando Omori habla _. Claro que iremos primero a la tienda, Mat._ Anai parece traicionada y Omori está seguro que Mat se está apuntando un punto en su competencia con Anai por esto.

  
Otra persona se une a la conversación. _Entonces, ¿tenéis que ir a una tienda primero?_ Hero pregunta con Aubrey molesta de fondo. _A mí no me importa la verdad._ Mari ya los está apoyando sin siquiera tener una respuesta aún.

  
_Bueno, entonces..._ Anai comienza y todos están expectantes. _¡Rumbo a la tienda!_ Ella señala un lugar (incorrecto, pero es porque Mat y Matthew no le dan espacio para moverse). Mat se burlaría, pero en cambio grita un " _¡Si!_ " alzando el puño en el aire.

  
Y así, comienzan a caminar hacia la tienda después de unas rapidas presentaciones. El sol aún está alto y Omori debe recordar ponerse crema solar. Anai charla con Kel en la caminata. Hero va de la mano con Mari mientras Aubrey parece custodiarla. Mat no necesita distracción, va encabezando el grupo emocionado. Por suerte, Matthew está evitando que presione para llegar más rapido. Omori y Basil van detrás de todos, tomados de la mano porque Basil está algo distraído. Casi se choca algunas de veces con algunos árboles (y farola). No quita la mano así que Omori cree que le da el visto bueno (Anai solia hacer esto con él para darle seguridad en el orfanato). Basil está mirando al suelo, sus mejillas están coloreadas de bermellón y Omori se pregunta qué piensa.

_Basil._

_¿Mm?_ Sus ojos chocan otra vez, esta vez el océano está menos agitado. El cielo despejado deja ver sus estrellas chispeando. Y quizás, solo quizás, esto se siente demasiado cómodo y familiar para ser pleno verano y estar tomados de las manos.

  
_¿Tienes alguna planta?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entoces, ¡un par de datos extras aquí del capítulo!
> 
> *Scrabble— Es un juego de formar palabras con piezas que tienen una letra que vas obteniendo. Junto con la mención de Londres y el nieto amante de la fontanería, ¡es una referencia a un personaje ya existente! La abuela de "La abuela gánster", uno de mis libros favoritos.
> 
> *BlackPink— Quien no sepa, es un grupo femenino de k-pop. Anai es una amante del k-pop y Matthew ha sido arrestado al fandom ya que le gustan sus coreografías (amante del baile, ja).
> 
> *"Mute Call"— La camiseta de Mateo es una referencia a un juego (saga), FNAF, un juego de terror. Es una imagen del teléfono que suena como tutorial y historia en el primer juego. No es inventada, literalmente la encontré en Google.
> 
> Las referencias en la "discusión" entre Anai y Mat están bastante descrita pero aquí un par:
> 
> *One-shot— Es un juego donde acompañas a un personaje a traves de un mundo que se está muriendo. Destaca por no tener puntos de guardado y presentar una trama muy triste con una dura decisión final. Mat lloró.
> 
> —*Ib— Ib es un juego que tiene pequeños detalles que te hacen saltar (como que un cuadro salte y empiece a perseguirte de la nada). Anai no soporta bien ese tipo de juegos (Mogeko Castle tiene algunas persecuciones así).
> 
> *Kia's Adventure y Mogeko Castle— No son juegos eróticos pero Kia's Adventure tiene unas imágenes de muertes algo...digamos que los youtubers tuvieron que censurar. Y Mogeko simplemente tiene la trama pervertida en sí.
> 
> *Natural Geographic— No se si has visto alguna vez algo de esto, pero la forma en que narran las cosas en los documentales es muy de meme. Anai hace eso, narra las interacciones sociales de Omori con ese tono de documental animal.
> 
> Y eso es todo, realmente siempre quise hacer referencias a juegos y vi la oportunidad. Prometo que empezare a usar más de Omori. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Nadie me había dicho que la cursiva de Ao3 es tan fea >:(
> 
> Ah, bueno.  
> Seguramente haga varios capítulos aun que dudo que nadie lo lea por estar en español. Aun así, si lo leíste, ¡deja tus kudos y comentarios abajo! (No, no te estoy apuntando con una pistola, que va). Espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. No olvides dar amor a la comunidad OMORI, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! :)


End file.
